


From Singapore, With Love

by Dulin



Series: Thirty Kisses [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre leaves a message as he detonates his Gundam to go back to space.<br/>Extension on several scenes from episodes17 to 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Singapore, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #14 in the LJ Thirty Kisses Challenge.  
> Theme : radio-cassette player

**AC 195, Singapore Space Port Base**

Sandrock exploded in a ball of white light.

Quatre’s mind was on automatic, his fingers going through the routine take-off checks mechanically. The very act of breathing hurt, and his vision was getting blurred. Mild concussion from the blow to the head, and he had probably cracked or broken a rib or two on his harness before Wufei had arrived. Blood was still oozing from the wound on his forehead, and he tried to wipe it away, only to bang his hand on his helmet. The sudden movement made him give a start, and he hissed as it triggered shooting pain in his ribcage.

At least, they’d gotten the message, all of them. They were going home.

 

* * *

 

He managed to switch off the thrusters after leaving the atmosphere. 

He couldn’t pilot a shuttle while drifting in and out of consciousness. It would be a waste of fuel, and would divert energy from the shuttle’s life control system. He couldn’t activate the autopilot either, because he had no actual idea of his current whereabouts and no particular destination in mind. Letting the shuttle drift until it would be caught in the orbit of a larger space object was a risk, but it was a calculated risk. Statistically, he was more likely to run into a colony or a mining satellite than into Barge or an uninhabited piece of rock. He could always use the energy he would save to get away if he ended up in enemy territory.

He was actually surprised not to have been attacked already. They hadn’t been particularly discreet, after all. They’d wanted to be noticed. They _had_ been noticed. The Singapore Base wasn’t a military space port _per se_ and was only guarded by ground troops in standard Leo suits, but Barge had the new Taurus mobile dolls.

‘They should have retaliated by now … if they haven’t, it can only mean one thing : either they don’t see us as a threat, and that’s not even plausible, or something happened and they don’t know where we are …’

And that could work in their favor. While Quatre had done everything in his power to make sure their flight to space was a coordinated action, they still lacked a plan. They hadn’t properly regrouped yet, and the need to lay low for a while would prevent them from doing so in the foreseeable future. Still … there had to be a way to get the message across to them, and to do it without revealing his location in case OZ was monitoring the airwaves. 

His fingers started to move on the keyboard, typing the familiar sequence that gave him remote access to his Gundam’s com system …

And then he remembered that he didn’t have a Gundam anymore.

“Damn it!”

Tears of pain and frustration prickled his eyes, but he refused to let them out just yet. He just tried to focus on breathing calmly. There _had_ to be a way for him to contact the others …

 

* * *

 

**OZ Space Fortress Barge**

“What is it, Nichol ?”

“ _I intercepted an Alliance transmission and found out they’re planning to team up with a Gundam pilot, colonel._ ”

“Those imbeciles! Go ahead and wipe the lot of them out!”

“ _Yes ma’am!_ ”

The scientists weren’t too fazed by Colonel Une’s apparent dismissal of them. It was because of the way top brass like her acted that they’d left the Alliance and built the Gundams. If they were stupid enough to do it again, then it only went to show that J and his colleagues had been right all along and that mankind never really did learn from the mistakes of the past.

“ _Alliance’s main force demolished! We're moving on to seize the shuttle!_ ”

“Seize?” Colonel Une sneered, staring at J right in the eyes. “What’s the point of that? We’ve got no need for a Gundam pilot without his Gundam. Get rid of him!”

“ _Roger!_ ”

She had planned it, of course, and she knew that they knew. But even then, J couldn’t let one of _them_ die. Not like that.

“Wait! Hand me the communication system!”

Colonel Une raised her eyebrows, as if surprised by such a fast surrender, but complied with a gracious smile.

“Okay, sure.”

The static on the line was a tell-tale sign of a remote-controlled transmission, but the voice that came out of the Taurus’ speaker wasn’t the one J was expecting.

“ _… This is Quatre. Quatre speaking. My good friends who have returned to Outer Space … Together, let us do our very best to protect the space colonies …_ ” 

‘He’s using Heero’s frequency … He’s an outstanding soldier ! He has the ability to bring the five Gundam pilots together !’

Colonel Une was outright smiling now.

“I suppose we have an understanding,” she said.

 

* * *

 

  **Colony C-1102**

“Where’s your Gundam?”

Heero shrugged.

“I left it on Earth. I figured it’d stick out too much in space and I’d end up getting caught, just like you did.”

“Well, excuse me!” Duo huffed. “How do you intend to get us out of here then?”

“I came here to kill you. I didn’t plan for an escape.”

“Great,” Duo groaned. “Just great. I suppose you didn’t get Quatre’s message either, then?”

Hero’s quizzical look was answer enough, and Duo smiled.

“Thought so. He used your frequency to transmit it, so I thought you’d be the first to know, but if you left the Wing on Earth …” 

“Why didn’t he use his own frequency?” Heero asked abruptly.

“He self-detonated in Singapore. You can’t even begin to imagine how glad I was to hear his voice, man. I managed to hide my portable com before they took me. It’s all recorded on it. And don’t look at me like that,” he added when Heero glared. “It’s the only thing that’s recorded on it, okay? I don’t keep logs on my portable com, and I wiped out my logs anyway. No need to keep them now that we don’t have anyone sending missions, right?”

“… Right.”


End file.
